Whispers in the night
by Aquamariine
Summary: AU. Voldemort está empezando a tomar control del mundo mágico y las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas. Lily y James han egresado de Hogwarts y han seguido rumbos separados, pero puede que esta guerra haga que sus caminos se crucen de forma inesperada.


Hoy estaba revisando mi carpeta de fanfics y ví que tenía nueve proyectos de historias sin terminar. Y me dieron ganas de continuar con esta que, de cierta forma, es mi bebé.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K. Rowling blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Las hojas secas crujían bajo los zapatos de Lily a medida que subía rápidamente una pequeña colina sorteando sepulcros variopintos. Era verano, específicamente finales de Agosto, pero no había rastro de sol, hacía frío, el cielo se veía completamente nublado y amenazaba con comenzar a llover tarde o temprano.

La chica se estremeció, sabía que las cosas en el mundo mágico no marchaban nada bien y que se habían formado grupos de magos que practicaban la magia oscura y arremetían en contra de los sangre-sucia y a los que les protegían, pero no conocía los detalles exactos.

El tiempo parecía hacer juego con esos acontecimientos.

Petunia ya estaba esperándola frente al mausoleo de sus padres, puntual y pulcra, como siempre. Lily se detuvo a su lado y observó la inscripción de la lápida, hacía tres meses la habían cambiado y ahora el nombre de su padre acompañaba al de su madre. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Llegas tarde —Dijo finalmente su hermana.

—Lo siento, tuve que...

—No me interesa —La cortó Petunia y le extendió la mano con un sobre sellado—. Aquí está la parte que te corresponde del dinero que me dieron por la casa y el amueblado. Tómalo.

La chica ignoró el sobre y clavó los ojos en su hermana.

—Sabes que no fue mi culpa, Petunia —Murmuró.

La muchacha rubia devolvió la mirada con el rostro descompuesto por el desprecio

—¿Y entonces por qué no salvaste a papá con tus poderes mágicos? —Escupió con odio— ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste Abra-cadavra y lo arreglaste todo?

Lily no abrió la boca y Petunia la observó con desdén.

—Por supuesto —Masculló—, como si un fenómeno como tú pudiera hacer algo bien —Levantó el sobre, lo lanzó al suelo y se dio media vuelta –. Ahí tienes tu dinero. No quiero volver a saber de ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba calada hasta los huesos y de un humor bastante gris cuando llegó a la puerta de su destartalado apartamento ubicado en los suburbios. Los cuatro tramos de escalera hasta su piso jamás se le habían hecho tan largos, casi creyó que estaba llegando a la cima del Everest.

Lily rebuscó las llaves en sus bolsillos con rapidez, no quería que la pillara el conserje y le diera un sermón por "inundar los pasillos", aunque la pelirroja creía que una buena lavada a ese piso no le vendría nada de mal. Colocó la llave en la cerradura, escuchó aquel clic familiar y entró a su hogar con un suspiro de alivio.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —. Murmuró, sacándose el abrigo mojado que cayó al suelo con un suave "tud" y tirando la cartera sobre el sillón.

Su apartamento no era la gran cosa: poseía una pequeña salita, una cocina americana minúscula, su habitación y el baño.

Ninguna maravilla, pero se ajusta al presupuesto pensó la joven, acercándose al mostrador de la cocina para coger su correspondencia.

¡Un momento!

¿Cómo había llegado su correspondencia allí? No recordaba haberla recogido en la recepción por la mañana. Echó una ojeada a la habitación, y notó unas marcas de barro que llegaban a su cuarto.

Si se trataba de un ladrón, no era uno particularmente listo, pensó la chica sacando la varita de su bolsillo y acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo, tomó aire y abrió la puerta de golpe.

…

Podría haber sido uno de esos días, tardes de viernes perezosas en el salón de la casa de los Potter. Los cuatro merodeadores juntos de nuevo, remoloneando y charlando despreocupadamente como lo habrían hecho antaño en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Podría haber sido así, de no ser por el evidente abatimiento que se había apoderado de la salita de la casa Potter.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa Moony? —Se quejó Sirius, que estaba despatarrado en una butaca con una botella de cerveza en una mano y un pastelito en la otra. Los famosos pastelitos de mamá Dorea casi habían desaparecido de la enorme bandeja que había en la mesa. Por supuesto, Sirius se había tragado la mayoría—. Llevo media hora hablándote y parece que no te enteras.

Remus suspiró y alargó la mano para coger el último pastel, pero Peter se movió con una rapidez alarmante, cogió el pastel y se lo zampó de un mordisco para luego lanzarle una sonrisa de disculpa con la boca llena de migas.

—Me he quedado sin trabajo —Dijo, observando las migas en la bandeja vacía.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Te han corrido —Gruñó, y no fue una pregunta. Remus sonrió.

—Lo dices con ese tonito de auror profesional que cualquiera diría que te ha costado horrores deducirlo.

Peter rió

—Tal vez tenga ese tono, porque _soy_ un auror profesional —Se defendió Sirius.

—Tienes razón, es probable que el tono chulesco viniera con el título —Se burló el licántropo

—Oye Remus, no me cambies el tema ¿Quieres? O tendré que arrestarte por desobedecer a un funcionario de la ley mágica.

—¿Desde cuando tengo que obedecerte?

—Desde ahora.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Tuve algunos problemas con los informes de contabilidad, los cálculos estaban mal y... y bueno, el dueño me puso de patitas en la calle —Dijo el castaño simplemente— A propósito ¿Dónde se fue James?.

—Lo ví un poco estreñido esta mañana así que le puse un poco de laxante en el café. Ahora me lo debe estar agradeciendo —Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Peter se atraganto con la cerveza.— ¿Cómo es que tus cálculos estaban mal? ¿Es que no los revisaste mil veces como haces siempre?

—Los revisé —Dijo cansado el castaño—, pero por alguna extraña razón a la otra mañana estaban mal, supongo que el señor Brown solo quería una excusa para echarme de manera más "sutil". La verdad es que no debería haberse molestado— Agregó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Los tres jóvenes se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

Corrían malos tiempos, se hablaba de un nuevo señor oscuro, aún más poderoso que el mentado Grindelwald, la gente no se fiaba de cualquiera, y menos de un hombre lobo, pero aún sabiendo todo eso, Remus estaba harto.

El tintineo de una bandeja y la voz risueña de Dorea Potter entrando en la habitación templó un poco los ánimos

—Chicos ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?

—Porque nos moríamos sin usted —Dramatizó Sirius.

—Seguro que le dices eso a todas las chicas —Bromeó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Solo a las más guapas —Guiñó el chico.

—No me digas eso querido, que se me sube la presión.

—¡Mamá! —Gruñó James al entrar al cuarto— No digas esas cosas, no es gracioso.

Dorea sonrió y le apretó los mofletes a su hijo antes de salir del cuarto tarareando.

El joven se tocó las doloridas mejillas, disgustado, y se dejó caer junto a Remus.

—Sirius, como vuelvas a poner algo en mi comida voy a matarte ¿Entiendes?

El aludido sonrió con malevolencia y fingió esconderse tras Peter.

Remus negó con la cabeza

—Ustedes dos son de la misma calaña —dijo—, las bromas solo son divertidas cuando no van dirigidas a ustedes.

James no respondió y la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aún más si eso era posible.

De pronto la cabeza de un hombre mayor, curtido por cicatrices y con un extraño ojo azul eléctrico, apareció en medio de las llamas de la chimenea del salón haciendo que James y Sirius saltaran como si les hubiesen puesto fuego en el culo.

—¡Jefe!

—Potter, Black, muevan sus penosos traseros a la oficina en este mismo instante, tengo asuntos importantes que discutir con ustedes.

* * *

**Edit**: Arreglé los guiones e intenté mejorar la ortografía de este capítulo :S

N.A.: No sé si estoy derrollando los hechos muy rápido, espero que no. Suelo desesperarme por terminar algunas escenas :)

Y ahora me voy a estudiar para el práctico que tengo mañana, deseenme suerte (Porque vaya que la necesito Dx)


End file.
